Simple Man
by Brucasalways96
Summary: Kara is a southern girl who just moved to the Big Apple. What happens when one day, she walks into a universe where everything she thought was fake... was true. What will three boys of the new world think of her? Will she thrive in the new enviroment? Or will tragedy strike?
1. Chapter 1

_**So this another Supernatural story(: the first two chapters are short, just so I can see if anyone likes where it is going, so review or message me your thoughts! They're very much appreciated!  
Thank you all!  
~Sarah(:**_

"Yes Mom- No- Mom, I know, but I gotta go. I'm meeting Izzy at 8- Alright. I will- Love you too mom." Kara hung up the phone and sighed.

She had just moved to the Big Apple three weeks ago. She needed a change. The small town country life wasn't working for her anymore. She was brought out of her thoughts when her intercom buzzed

"Miss Tomesis, you have a package downstairs."

"Alright, thank you Matt. I'll be down in a minute." she ran into her room and threw on a pink cami and her black shorts with slippers and ran downstairs.

"Hi Matt."

"Oh, hey Miss Tomesis. Can I help you?"

Kara was confused, "You just called me.. Told me a had a package?"

He stared at her and laughed,

"It's late Kara. You should get some rest. You've been busy with moving in lately."

"Yeah. no you're right. God, ha-ha I must be going crazy. I'll see you later Matt." Kara smiled and turned around.

Something was off about this. She knew for a fact that Matt had called her down. But what was wrong? She made her way back upstairs and opened the door. But what she walked into wasn't her apartment anymore.

"What the-"


	2. New World

_**So this another Supernatural story(: the first two chapters are short, just so I can see if anyone likes where it is going, so review or message me your thoughts! They're very much appreciated!  
Thank you all!  
~Sarah(:**_

She stood, frozen, for a good 5 minutes before slowly walking into the new room. It seemed like a large house, but she was in a tight hallway directly next to addy of stairs. It smelled like booze and Old Spice. He looked around the room ahead of her and saw maybe 10 empty bottles of alcohol and enough books to make Einstein go crazy.  
"Who the Hell are you? And how did you get in here?" She turned around, scared by the surprise of another person, and the first thing she saw was the gun that was pointed right at her chest.  
No response.  
"Who are you!" the man yelled again  
"Ka-Ka-Kara."  
"How did you get in here?"  
"I really have no-no idea. One minute I'm walking into my apartment and the next I'm walking into this place." she paused slightly, "And where is here exactly?"  
The man said nothing  
"Christo."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Christo." he said again, this time, louder  
"Umm, oh-okay."  
The man put the gun down and Kara finally let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding.  
"So you mean to tell me that you walked in one door and came out another? Do you take for a fool lady?"  
"I really can't take you for anything mister. I don't know you. Or how in Gods name my apartment turned into a house where the man who owns it doesn't know how to say no to the booze... Or never throws anything out." Kara argued  
The man sighed, "Just sit down. I have to make a call."  
Kara sat down in the living room on an old couch.  
"You know, you could at least tell me your name before you call the cops on me."  
"I'm not calling the cops on you. Now shut up ya idjiot. And it's Bobby."  
"Idjiot?" Kara mouthed, trying to figure out what the crazy old man meant.  
"I'm dreaming. This has to be a dream. Or maybe someone slipped my something at that party yesterday and I've been unconscious for hours. Oh god! What if I'm dead! Hey, Bobby! Hey, will you pinch me? Or maybe hit me or something!" she yelled until he came walking out of the kitchen  
"If it will shit you up." he reached out and made a small cut on her arm with a knife  
"OUCH!" she yelled and she handed her an old towel, "That hurt!" she paused, "Oh god. That hurt. That hurt. So I'm not dreaming. I'm actually here. Holy Hell." Bobby laughed and rolled his eyed before beginning to pace.

"Sam? - Hey, yeah. It's me. - Look, uhh, I kinda have a situation over here. - No, no. Nothing in our profession. - Just Uh, why don't you and your brother stop by. You anywhere close? - Good. Alright. See you in 20." he hung up and sat across from Kara.  
"So tell me about where you're from."

"Yeah - Hey Bobby. - Oh, you okay? Need some help with a hunt or something? - Yeah, we're about 20 minutes out. - Okay. See you." Sam hung up the phone right as Dean came back to their table at a small diner.  
"Come on man, time to hit the road." Sam started picking up his laptop and food  
"Dude, I just got my burger."  
"That was Bobby. He said we gotta stop by his place. Says there's something there he wants us to see."  
"Dude. The old man thinks everything new is amazing. I think it can wait." Dean bit down into his burger  
"He wouldn't say anything about hunting. Like someone was there with him. I think he might be in trouble Dean."  
Dean stopped chewing and spit out his food and stood up,  
"You could have started with that dude." he threw money on the table for the food and left to get to their old friend


	3. The Truth

"Do we just walk right in? I mean, if there really is someone in there?" Dean pulled his gun from out of his pants  
"No. We have to go in. Just-Just be quiet."  
Dean slowly opened the door, and both brothers quietly walked inside the old house. Seeing nothing as he first walked in, Dean lead his brother farther in, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw two feet in the living room. And they sure as Hell weren't Bobby's. He motioned to the living to Sam and the silently agreed to what they would do next.  
"Who the Hell are you?"  
"And what did you do with Bobby?" they stepped in the room with guns cocked and pointed at the girl  
sitting on the couch  
She froze, and like before, nothing came out  
"Hey! Boys! Guns down. Now." Bobby yelled as soon as he walked back into the room and saw the guns pointed at Kara.  
"Now!" he repeated  
"Bobby, hey, you okay?" Sam put hid gun down on the table  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
"Well Sam said you sounded weird on the phone. Like something was here. He said you wouldn't talk about our umm, job."  
The laughter coming from the old man surprised everyone in the room, "Hahaha, sit down idjiots."  
"You know, I could really go without the gun point introductions." Kara abruptly said  
Dean looked over the at girl sitting on the couch  
"Who's the chick?"  
"Wow. You're so polite. I can tell your mother taught you well." Kara rolled her eyes  
"I suggest you shut your god damn mouth before I shut it for you." Dean yelled as he stood up  
Kara flinched back in her seat at the loud remark. She had no idea what she had said, but his reaction had scared her.  
"oh-okay. I-I'm so-sorry." she stuttered  
"Hey, Dean. Sidown. She didn't mean anything." Sam pulled his brother's shoulder, sensing the fear that was already coming off of the girl, and almost tripling after Dean's outburst. After of a minute of staring Sam down, Dean got up and walked into the kitchen.  
"Her names Kara." Bobby spoke up, knowing she wouldn't now, "Trust me boys, she's nothing we need to handle." he smiled at her  
"Nothing you need to handle!? So if- you would have 'handled' me if I didn't talk to you?" she surprisingly asked from her seat  
"No! He just meant, umm, Bobby?"  
"Damn, I'm stuck in some Hell hole with murderers. Awesome, just how I wanted to spend my  
weekend." Kara sunk back into the couch, throwing her hands up in air  
"What do you mean stuck?" Sam questioned  
"I mean stuck. Like not being able to leave. You look like you'd know the term. Guess I'm stuck with a bunch of idiots too."  
The three sitting in the living room turned to the sound of laughter

"Hahaha!"  
Bobby rolled his eyes and turned back to Sam, "She just walked into this place." Before Sam the chance to question, he finished, "She walked into her apartment and into my house. No explanation. One minute she was at her house, the next, here."  
At that point, Dean came walking out if the kitchen, "Let's say this girl is telling the truth, do you think the angels are back and did it?"  
"Angels? You, you have angels that come to you?" Kara asked.  
Bobby and Sam tried to think of something to cover what Dean had just said, but before they could get anything out, he spoke again.  
"Well not anymore, after Sam ended the apocalypse, and Lucifer was back in his cage, they kind of just went back to heaven. And haven't been back down since. Bastards."  
No words were spoken by anyone for what seemed like years. Finally Kara got up off the couch,  
"Oh. Alright. Well I'm just going to leave now okay? I've had enough crazy for one lifetime. I don't need to be stuck in a luny bin." she slowly made her way to the door, "Thanks for the talk, but I'm gonna go now. Just forget I was ever even he-" she was cut off when she heard a low rumble sound coming behind her. She slowly turned around to see a person standing there, but when she looked closer it wasn't really a person. It had. Fangs.  
"Wha- what- guy-Guys!" she stuttered and screamed  
The vampire lunged for Kara, but a loud gun shot rang through the house, and he stumbled backwards. Stunned, Kara didn't move, not until she heard someone yelling,  
"Move! Go upstairs! Go!" she didn't have time to think, Dean, ran over an picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her upstairs while Sam and Bobby ran around downstairs trying to kill it.  
"What, what was that thing?" she finally said as Dean put her down  
"You know."  
"No. Can't be. They-they're not real."  
"Now stay here. If you move before I tell you too, so help me God, I will-" he stopped when he saw how scared the girl standing before him truly looked.  
She was bitting down on her bottom lip, hard enough to pierce right through it looked like, her eyes were glassy, and she was frozen in place  
"Just, just stay here until I come get you. Alright?"  
"Alright?" he asked again  
She nodded and he ran downstairs. She could hear all the yelling and swearing, and she wanted so badly to go see what was happening, but something about the way Dean asked her to stay, made her want to listen. That was until she heard the loud blood curdling scream that was soon cut off quickly. She flung open the door and ran downstairs. When she saw no one, she made her way, silently, around the corner so she could see the kitchen.  
Before her, laying on the ground, was the man she had faced earlier, but now she was laying on the ground. With no head.


	4. Monster Life

It was like someone had put the volume of the world on mute. She could hear nothing. Though she could clearly see the two younger men's mouths moving, she could hear nothing. She just stood, frozen. Taking in the scene before her.

"Hey! I told you not to move! Hey! Are you listening to me?" Dean yelled  
"I think she's in shock. Do we- should we move her or something?"  
Both men turned to Bobby  
"How the Hell should I know. Just, Uh, put her on the couch."  
The brothers moved Kara back over to the couch and sat her down. Dean picked up a pillow and threw it on her lap.  
"Dude."  
"What?"  
"You don't just throw something at her." Sam sighed  
"What? It's a freaking pillow dude! Calm down."  
Sam rolled his eyes,  
"It doesn't matter Dean! She's obviously traumatized."  
"Well if she would have just listened to me when I told her to sta-" he was cut off when Kara starting talking  
"You know, I grew up on a farm. My- my dad used to be the one who would kill the pigs. You ever heard the saying 'Bleed like a pig'? Well it's true. They bleed an awful lot. It doesn't stop, just keeps pouring out. The blood just kept pouring out of them. Kind of like him over there. You don't think a human body can hold all that much. You know when I was younger, I fell off the tire swing my brother made for me. I cut my arm on a rock, I have the scar, but the amount of blood that came out. It- it was crazy. I never knew how much blood we really have, well I knew the scientific amount, but seeing it. Well that-that's different." she finished her rant and just continued staring straight ahead  
Dean sat down next Kara on the couch, "Just breathe, okay?"  
The room was silent except for Kara's deep breathing. A few minutes later, the first words were spoken.  
"What was that?" she asked with a shaky voice  
"I told you upstairs. You know."  
"No. It couldn't have been. Those things, they're only real in really corny, awfully made, teenage movies."  
All three men started laughing,  
"Why are you laughing? This isn't funny at all! Vampires are real! You just cut the head off a real vampire. Shouldn't we be scared? I mean we sho- wait... How did you know how to kill it?"  
Sam and Dean exchanged glances, "We should probably tell her. I mean, doesn't look like she's going anywhere."  
Okay, another deep breathe." Sam warned her  
"Vampires are real." Dean spat out, "So are werewolfs, angels, demons, ghosts, and wendigos, but you probably don't know about those."  
"Well don't sugar coat it man."

"What? It's better if she finds out now."  
"Look, all the things you read about in stories, or hear about, they're all real. And we kind of kill them. It's our job." Sam tried to soothe the girl sitting with them  
Bobby joined in at that point, "Just give the girl a little room to breathe and take it all in."  
"I- I think I'm okay now. I mean, I'm a little freaked out by the beheaded thing in your kitchen, but I think I'm good." she smiled  
"You're- you're okay?" Bobby stuttered  
"We just told you all the things from nightmares are real. And you're just cool with it all?"  
"Well not completely. Don't get me wrong, it's kinda scary, but you said you guys hunt them. So I shouldn't have a reason to be afraid, right? I mean, you're not gonna feed me to a ghost right?"  
"I can't- I'll be in the basement." Dean abruptly got up and left  
"What did I say?"  
"Nothing, just stay with Bobby." Sam got up and walked to find his older brother  
"Dude. What the Hell is with you right now?"  
Dean threw the knife he was holding down on the table  
"I just, I don't know. She just frustrates me. I don't know."  
Sam sat down in one of the chairs  
"I just hate how she's okay with this stuff. She could have lived her whole life without knowing. I don't want her getting dragged into something she knows nothing about."  
"Dean, we just met the girl about 2 hours ago. Haha we aren't dragging her into anything."

"Dude, everyone we meet gets dragged in. Ellen. Jo. Bobby. Should I keep going? She just doesn't deserve it.  
"Whatever. Just play it by ear with her. Maybe she'll end up wanting to hunt. But hey, you can't start any chick flick moments anymore Thought that was my thing. Jerk." Sam smiled  
"Bitch."  
The brothers walked back upstairs to see that Kara was gone  
"Where did she go?" Dean asked Bobby  
"I figured we could take her in. I sent to get clothes. And food. Shell be back."  
"You sent her alone?" Dean asked the older man  
"She'll be fine boy. Just go get you stuff."  
It was about three hours later when Kara finally got back with more bags of clothes and food then Dean and Sam have bought their whole lives.  
"Here's your food."  
"Thank you. There's a room upstairs you can put your stuff in. Doors open."  
She nodded to Bobby, "Thank you for this. Letting me stay here." And turned to nod at the boys sitting in the living room watching a game.  
She came back down about an hour later, in nothing but black lace panties and a pink tank top. Bobby was in his room and Sam was asleep. Dean still sat up in the living room when she came gliding down the stairs  
"What are you still doing up?" he didn't look up from the tv

"Just getting water before bed." he finally looked up and saw her on her tip toes trying to reach the glasses. Dean didn't notice how short she was during the day. He also didn't notice how nice her figure was. She was a short girl, but she had a beautiful body. He was shaken out of his thoughts whens she spoke,  
"Umm, I hate asking for this, but do you mind getting my a cup?" she turned around to find him starring at her, "I guess I'm kinda short." she giggled  
The laugh was different. Pretty. He pushed all the thoughts of the beautiful girl standing in front of him, in her underwear, out of his head and walked over to get her a glass.  
"Thanks." she smiled at him  
"Mhm." he didn't like the feelings he was having about her already. He had just met her this afternoon and he already felt something for her. He needed to separate himself from her. As fast as possible.  
"Well, goodnight Dean." she smiled before making her way back upstairs  
"Goodnight Kara." he whispered after she washout of ear range.  
Dean could tell this wasn't going to end well.


End file.
